Stargate SG-13
by crossreff
Summary: This is a primarily Stargate based story that will occasionally and randomly crossover into other works of fiction such as (but not limited to): Burn Notice, White Collar, Psych, Castle, Frozen, Merlin, and Star Wars. The team SG-13 is entirely my OCs but live in the world of Stargate and will interact with the characters of that universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Spy

If there is a crossover I will make a note like this at the beginning of the chapter. The first four chapters will be character establishment from the specific POV of the character, the rest will be like episodes of a show in third person POV.

xxXXxx

Chapter 1: The Spy

I stepped off the gondola and tipped the gondolier before going up to the mansion where I gave the security guard at the front my invitation for the event. He checked my name off the list and let me through. This mansion in Venice was as massive as the ego of our host. The place was ornately decorated and no one was wearing anything that cost less than $1,000. My dress flowed as I crossed the room to speak with Mr. Alta.

"Ah, Alex Barsetti," He greeted me in Italian, "What a pleasure to see you here tonight."

"You are the one who invited me Ralph," I replied also in Italian, "your place is beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you. I recognize the hand that made that dress, but it was not in his collection this year."

"Mr. Lang made it special for me. He's a close friend."

"I am not surprised you are friends with one of the biggest fashion designers in the world. At any rate would you care for a dance?"

"Certainly," He lead me onto the dance floor and we became the center of attention as we circled the floor. When the song ended I excused myself to the restroom. I went down the hall and saw a girl come out of the restroom on my right. When she was out of sight I went to the left down another hall where there was a door with a card reader next to it. I pulled the card I had lifted from Ralph Alta from the hidden slit in my sleeve and opened the door. On the other side was a massive computer.

I went up to the monitor and dialed my phone. Jason answered, "Hey Kay."

"Ciao, il mio strano amico"

"Stop with the Italian."

"I have to mess with you a little. I'm in the room," I pulled out the flash drive he gave me earlier from a hidden pocket in the dress, "Plug and play right?"

"Ya, just plug it in and I'll take care of the rest. But be careful, as soon as you plug it in security will know you're there."

"I thought you took care of that."

"I turned off the cameras, the rest is why you had to go in."

"Right," I plugged in the drive and went to the door. There was nothing I could use as a barricade and it would be my only exit once Jason was finished with the computer so I couldn't simply seal the door. Ralph was the only one with the key card so that would stall them, but not for long.

"I'm done," Jason said in my ear. I guess I didn't need long. I grabbed the flash drive and ran out the room, I managed to make it into the restroom as security came around the corner. I stayed in the restroom for a moment before returning to the party.

I found Ralph and took his arm, slipping the card back into his jacket pocket, "There you are." I returned to flawless Italian, "I was just going to find some food. Could you point me in the right direction?"

Ralph smiled that charming smile he used on all women, "Down that way, I'll take you." He started leading me away before a security man whispered in his ear. His smile disappeared for a moment before he told me, "It seems I have some security problems to deal with, if you'll excuse me." He went towards the computer room and I slipped out the front door with all the files on his arms trade secrets hidden in my dress next to my gun.

In case you couldn't tell my name isn't Alex Barsetti. I'm Kara Caffrey, and I worked for the CIA. That is until I came home from that mission.

I walked into Headquarters like so many normal days. The memorial wall held my attention for a few moments as it so often did. One star in particular drew me close. It looked like all the others and wasn't even the newest star, but the memory of it being carved in still made my chest tighten. I forced myself to relax and smile as I went through security, "Hey Greg," I said to the guard as I put down my bag for the x-ray.

"One of these days you're going to tell me about that star."

"Not until you get better clearance or they put the agents name in the book."

"You spy types and your secrets," he smirked.

I smirked back, "That is my job, and I love my job. See you later Greg." I picked up my bag on the other side and went to Jason's desk.

"You were wonderful out there," he said without looking up at me.

"You were better, if you had taken even half a minute longer I'd probably be a star on the wall."

"No you wouldn't. You would have come up with something. Boss wants you in his office, some air force types want something. They didn't give me details."

I glanced up at the office that overlooked all the desks, "Air Force? Why Air Force?"

"Like I said I didn't get details. I wouldn't keep them waiting."

I went up to the office and knocked. The voice on the other side told me to enter and I did. "Agent Caffrey," the head of the department said as I walked in, "This is General Hammond of the Air Force. He wants you for a mission."

"Me? How am I supposed to help the Air Force? I'm a spy."

"Exactly," the general responded, "I am in charge of a project that currently requires your skillset. Specifically, we need someone who can master a language and culture in less than a week."

I glanced at my boss who simply nodded, "I'll give you the room." He left and the general handed me a stack of papers.

I glanced at them, "A confidentiality agreement? I already signed these when I joined the CIA."

"The secrets I will tell you are important enough to have you sign more. I'll wait." He handed me a pen.

I started filling out the papers, "You know this office is probably bugged."

"That's why I have this," he held out a button and as I crossed the f's in my final signature he pushed it and suddenly I wasn't in the office anymore but sitting at a metal table in some conference room.

I stood up and backed away, "What just happened? How did we get here? Where is here?"

"You are onboard the space ship Prometheus. In geosynchronous orbit above Virginia."

"I'm in space right now?"

"Turn around."

I did and out of a window I saw Earth. The pictures don't compare to the view itself. "How is this possible?" I asked when the shock wore off.

"Asgard beaming technology. It's a lot of science that I don't really understand."

"Asgard like Thor, Oden, and such?"

"Yes. But they aren't the problem. I am in charge of the Stargate program. We are gathering a team for a very specific mission and we need someone that the enemy won't recognize but can learn the language and blend in."

"So you figured CIA."

"Yes, the director pointed me in your direction. Mission details are in the file on the table. We need an answer now, you will train at Stargate Command and leave for the mission on Friday."

"This is important, isn't it?"

"Short version yes. The Goa'uld are building a, for lack of a better analogy, death star. We need your help to stop them."

"How could I say no?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Leader

Chapter two: The Leader

The elevator up seemed to take forever. With every second I felt heavier with the anticipation of seeing my friend. With a final ding, the elevator opened to recovery. I walked to room 415 where Major Phillip Jordan lay awake and playing solitaire. "Colonel." He saluted me from his bed.

"No need for that," I replied with a wave.

"Sorry, I just want some feeling of normal."

"Well you don't normally salute me."

"Fair enough. How's Brandon?"

"A bit shaken up, we all are. He requested a transfer to Area 51 to study…that thing." I couldn't even say the name of the device that killed one of my team members and disbanded the rest. "I'm getting a new assignment today. I just wanted to stop by and check on you."

"Well I'm better. Doc says I can leave tomorrow. They have a wheelchair ready and everything." The spinal damage from shrapnel after that explosion ensured that Phil would never walk again. Captain Manson was at the epicenter and we could only find pieces of her in the rubble. Dr. Brandon Michaels and I were able to get out with only nicks and bruises.

"Well keep in touch. I wish I could stay longer but…"

"Duty calls. Go, I'll be fine."

"See you 'round"

I left the hospital and arrived at NORAD a few minutes later. After another series of long elevator rides I entered the SGC. I knocked on the door to General Hammond's office and he told me to come in. "Colonel Spencer, please close the door and have a seat." I did. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need you to lead a team of special recruits," he slid the files over to me and I opened them.

"None of these have even seen the Stargate before."

"That's why I need someone who has to lead them. Think you're up to it?"

"Yes sir. When do I meet them?"

"Agent Caffrey is downstairs with Dr. Jackson. The others should be here tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sniper

Chapter three: The Sniper

I waited on that rooftop for nearly an hour before the meeting was over. I knew little of my targets but what I did know wasn't good. My primary targets were a warlord who was buying American made guns to fight against, you guessed it, Americans, and the trader who was selling those guns. As the men walked out of the building they had met in I looked down my scope, took in a deep breath, slowed my heart rate and fired as I released my breath. I reamed at the second target and fired again. Then the enemy security team tried to fire back. I knew they would never hit me as far as I was, and even if they got lucky none of their guns were powerful enough to kill at that range. I continued firing at the men taking out as many as I could as a team of fellow marines came up beside the enemies. When those remaining had fled or surrendered I dismantled my rifle and put it in the bag. The marines recovered the guns and we all got out of there before local authorities could respond.

Back at base the Lieutenant Colonel approached me. I saluted, "Colonel."

He returned my salute, "At ease soldier." I relaxed my posture. "You're receiving a special assignment. Don't ask me what or why because I don't know. You'll be on the first flight back to America tomorrow."

"Assignment _in_ America? We don't…"

"I just said don't ask. These are your orders," he handed me some papers, "You're going to NORAD, I assume you'll receive further instruction there. Get some rest, you move out at 0600." He left me there to ponder my new assignment. I'm a marine, NORAD is Air Force. I will always follow my orders, but I don't have to like them.

Inside the base I was directed down deep. I had never been so deep underground. I found my way to the office of General Hammond. When I went inside there were two men. The general was behind his desk and the second man had the insignia of a colonel. "Lieutenant Maria Esposito, please have a seat."

"Sir," I responded as I moved into my seat, "Why am I here?"

"You will be joining Colonel Spencer's team in the field. Your first mission will…"

I couldn't stop myself from interrupting, "Did I do something wrong? Piss off someone I didn't know about?"

"This isn't a punishment," the colonel said with a smirk, "You are the best sniper, and all around gun shooter the government has ever seen. My team will be doing important work, world changing stuff."

The General chimed in, "You signed the paperwork right?"

"Yes, they wouldn't let me on the elevator without it."

"Good, this part of the base is the SGC, or Stargate Command."

"Stargate?"

The colonel spoke again, "We will be traveling through a device called the Stargate to an alien planet where the team will destroy an enemy base before they have the chance to destroy us."

I was stunned into silence for several moments, "Alien planet?"

Both men smirked at my confusion, which was irritating but I was too confused to comment about it. "My team, which you are now a part of consists of a bunch of mismatched people who are the best in their fields. You are the sniper and weapons expert; we have a CIA operative downstairs who has been preparing to infiltrate the alien stronghold; and a mechanic and weapon designer who is on his way here now."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," the general slid a file towards me and I took it, "just take a look at our plan."

xxXXxx

I changed her name from Lisa to Maria because a friend pointed out that she had a very white first name with a very Hispanic last name.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mechanic

Chapter four: The Mechanic

I sat in the back of the lecture hall. Dr. Heartly was presenting the design for the Little Bomber to a room full of mostly government types. It pissed me off that not one word or image of his presentation was original. _I_ built the detonator and housing to stabilize the material _Rene_ designed, even the name was the secretary _Megan_ 's idea. But none of us could complain as all of us were practically unhireable to anyone other than the good doctor.

Rene worked for the military until she was fired for something she won't talk about. Whenever someone asks about it she just says, "I deserved to be fired, but not blacklisted. That's the part that isn't fair."

I am a genius with technology, I like machines a lot and I'm really good at making them. However, I never finished high school, and with my record I'm surprised Heartly hired me. All the same I scowled at him as he presented my work as his own, "As you can see, this little bomb can flatten 15 acres with no radiation damage to the surrounding area..."

After the presentation was over, everyone went into another room for free food and drinks. I stayed in the back with my scotch and soda and just watched the people. I was more than a little surprised when a man in an air force uniform came up to me. "Hello Isaac Westen. I'm Colonel Baker. I'd like to talk to you about an opportunity."

"Me? I think you have the wrong guy."

"No we don't. Believe it or not but Uncle Sam looks really closely at those he does business with. Close enough to know you are the real brains behind the Little Bomber."

I looked at him curiously, "How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we need someone with your talent who can stay calm under pressure, and we're willing to double the pay you get here. Plus, you will get proper recognition for your work."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"There is a down side, as there always must be. You would be going into the field, you are more than likely to be shot at and the stakes of your missions are unusually high. And the missions and materials will be classified so being openly praised is out, but everyone who knows what you do will know that YOU did it."

Just then the Doctor came over, "Colonel," he held out his hand to the man, "why are you talking to my lab assistants when I'm over there?"

The colonel smiled and took the offered hand, "I'm just trying to steal your nerd."

The doctors face dropped, "What did you just say?"

I had to rub it in myself, "He just offered me a job. Good pay, good benefits."

The doctor fought dirty, "You do know he has a criminal record?"

"Of course. So do I," before either of us could react to that he continued, "His crimes are minor in comparison to what he can do in the future and he hasn't been in trouble in nearly a decade. In fact, last time he interacted with cops he was a hero who had scared off muggers."

I couldn't help but smile as he talked about the day I met my wife. I was walking home when I saw two men attack a gorgeous red head. I came up behind them and hit the bigger one with my briefcase. I had learned a lot of self-defense as a kid and used practically everything I knew to fight those two Goliaths. When the cops showed up I and the two men were on the ground in a lot of pain. I spent the night in a cell but the woman, Charlotte, told the cops I saved her and they let me go. We were married a year and a half later.

Apparently while I was flashing back the doctor had walked away for some reason. The Colonel turned his attention back to me, "The details of this offer are classified but we need an answer fast. I know you have a lot to think about," he handed me an envelope, "These are the forms you need to fill out if you join us. Go home, talk it over with your wife. There is a plane ticket for tomorrow morning in there if you accept. Have a nice day." He walked away.

I did as he suggested and left for home. Charlotte's musical voice greeted me from the kitchen, "You're home early," she came out and gave me a kiss, "Was the presentation worse than you thought?"

"The presentation was bad, but the after party was interesting."

"How so?" I told her everything, when I was finished we were quiet for a long time. She broke the silence, "I think you need to take this job."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Because it's importaint."

"We'll probably have to move."

She looked at the plane ticket, "I've always wanted to see Pikes Peak. Stop trying to talk yourself out of this. This is exactly what you want."

"Are you sure about this? If something goes wrong…"

"My brother is a fed, I've dealt with the anxiety of losing him for a while. Get a suitcase, you're getting on that plane and you know it. I'll pack the rest and get ready to move to Colorado."

I smiled at her, she knows me so well it's scary sometimes. "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed and I went to our bedroom to pack a bag.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mission

Chapter 5: The First Mission

Three people sat uncomfortably in the conference room. Kara leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed, going over the etiquette of serving a Goa'uld in her head. Maria dismantled and reassembled her pistol for the tenth time. Isaac just watched Maria's hands as they moved the pieces together as if robotically.

Luke walked in, "Sorry I'm late. This team will be designated SG-13. I know it's an unlucky number but I'm not superstitious. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Kara smirked without opening her eyes, "If I believed in luck I'd be dead fifty times over.

Everyone else nodded in approval, "Good, I have met each of you but you have not met each other. So before we begin the briefing I believe introductions are in order." There was a long silence, "Fine I'll start. I am Colonel Luke Spencer. I will be leading this team as I am the only one here who has actually been through the Stargate."

"Wait," Maria interrupted, "all of us are new to this?"

Kara opened her eyes and smiled, "I've been classified before, but not this classified."

"I've only ever worked in a lab," Isaac chimed in.

"The point is," the colonel brought them back on topic, "I'm in charge and personal details can wait. Who's next?"

Kara leaned forward, "I'm Agent Kara Caffrey of the CIA, I have spent the last week learning how to blend into an alien culture."

"How is that coming by the way?"

She said something in Goa'uld. When everyone looked at her she smirked, "I have the language down but the little details about being a servant are difficult. At this point I'd say I'm good enough to get into position, but if anyone looks too closely…"

"Well you still have three days and this won't be a long mission. Next?"

Isaac took a deep breath, "Well I'm Isaac Westen."

"Westen?" Kara questioned, "Like Michael Westen?"

"You know my brother?"

"We worked together a few times. Good man, good spy, trust me that's a hard balance to maintain."

"Right well anyway, I built weapons for the military, bombs and such. To be honest I'm not entirely sure why I have to be here in person."

"We're using your newest toy," Luke explained, "And if something goes wrong we need you to fix it."

"The Little Bomber? The operation of it is simple enough."

"You are a part of a team," the colonel replied, "This won't be our last mission and I believe your skills will come in handy. So you'll be going on all our missions."

"Right."

After a short silence Maria spoke, "I guess it's my turn. I'm Lieutenant Maria Esposito, United States Marine Core. I am, and I quote, 'the best sniper, and all around gun shooter the government has ever seen.' I'll be covering everyone from my perch."

"Great," Luke said, "Now that that's over, you all know your individual assignments but this is how it will all go together…" He went on to explain their mission. "So, in short the big day is Friday but Kara will leave to meet up with our Tok'ra friends on Thursday. Any questions?"

Kara raised her hand, "I understand we're destroying this weapon, but what's stopping them from building another one?"

"All the minds behind this thing will be on sight. And your Tok'ra partner will take care of the only existing copy of the plans. It should prevent another one of these from being built. Anyone else?"

Isaac leaned forward, "I expected someone to ask this but, what exactly are we destroying? All I know is it's a weapon."

"I don't know or understand the science of it, but it is a weapon that can destroy an entire planet. Turn it into dust."

Kara chuckled, "The General wasn't joking when he said it was a death star."

 _Time Lapse: Friday_

Kara tied the knife sheath to her leg as Barkon, her Tok'ra partner, walked in, "They're going to find that."

"I know; I want them to."

"I thought you said you could sneak in weapons for us. So we won't be completely defenseless."

"I am. Look, they are going to expect us to try something. This knife is visible enough for them to find, but hidden enough for the Jaffa searching us to feel clever. In his cockiness he won't find any of the other twelve knives, two guns, or three lock pick sets that I have."

Barkon raised his eyebrow, "Where are you hiding two guns?"

Kara smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The two of them went through the Gate onto Chulak where they were greeted by a Goa'uld and his serpent guards. Barkon and the Goa'uld exchanged formal greetings while the serpent guards checked the gifts Barkon had brought. One guard noticed the sheath on Kara's leg and ripped it off. The force of this knocked Kara to her knees. The Goa'uld scowled at Barkon, "Did you think your serving girl could sneak a weapon in for you?"

"It was worth a try. I would apologize but I am not truly sorry."

The scowl slowly changed into a smirk as he looked over Kara, "A beauty like that should not be a servant."

Kara averted her eyes and shrank away from the men. Barkon mimicked the Goa'ulds smile, "My queen is not yet ready to take a host. But when she is, that will be the first vessel I shall offer. It would be a shame if it was refused. But as you said, such beauty is to be used for better things."

"Okay, she's getting up," Maria said into the coms as she watched the encounter through her scope, "They're heading to the base, over."

"Copy that," Luke and Isaac waited in a van near the compound hidden by a merchant shop. They had moved the van into place the week before using a horse drawn wheat cart to disguise it until the merchant shop was up around it. "Go to secondary location."

"Copy," Maria moved atop the buildings to a place where she had a better view of the ship they were about to blow up.

Kara and Barkon eventually found themselves alone together. Kara pulled out two ear pieces from seemingly nowhere and gave one to Barkon, "You guys hear us?"

"Loud and clear," Luke responded, "sit rep."

"We finally got some time without guards around. We should be safe from searches now." She handed Barkon a gun and a knife.

"We are splitting up now for our individual tasks," Barkon hid the weapons, "We will meet by the entrance when we are finished. The guards inside should be easy enough to avoid but the two at the front…"

"I have them covered." Maria interrupted, "That should be the exact moment we lose the element of surprise. Until then it's up to you."

"Great," Luke took a deep breath, "Stay off the coms until you are in place, unless you need help."

"Copy," Kara and Barkon replied at the same time.

"Copy," Maria smirked as she waited.

Kara went down some corridors that only servants used, moving in the direction of the core room. When she heard the gentle hum of the core she stopped and found a vent in the floor. She loosened the bolts and squeezed into the vent, it was just barley big enough for her to fit inside and move. She wiggled her way through until the hum turned into a roar, then she pulled out a laser saw and cut through the bottom of the vent. The metal piece fell down onto a catwalk about ten feet below. She cut a smaller piece to tie a rope through and climbed down to the catwalk. "I'm in the core room. Does it matter where I hide this thing?" she asked as she pulled out the Little Bomber.

"Not really," Isaac said over the coms, "Just be sure no one can find and move it. I'm not sure how well it will work through naquadah walls."

"Copy that," Kara looked around for a minute and found a crevice where she could hide the device. She took the broken piece of the vent with her as she climbed the rope.

As she was getting out of the vent she heard Barkon over the radio, "I have finished destroying the data. Heading back now."

"Explosive in place, I'm leaving too." They both managed to get back to the entrance without incident.

"We're ready to go."

Luke nudged Isaac, "Start the van. Okay people, on my mark. Three, two, one, MARK."

Maria shot off two rounds in quick succession, Kara and Barkon made a run for the van while Luke covered them. A passing Jaffa managed to hit Kara with a Zat, she fell forward and Luke pulled her into the van. Maria shot the Jaffa who had the Zat before dismantling her rifle. Isaac drove through the street that had not been designed for cars. Maria climbed down from her perch and met the van part way down the road. As instructed, Isaac slowed down but did not stop as Maria grabbed the handle on the back of the van and swung herself inside, closing the door as she did so. "What happened to her?" Maria asked.

"She was hit with a Zat'nik'tel," Luke replied calmly, "Shell be fine, she's just stunned. Weston, blow it."

Isaac pushed a button and the entire compound was destroyed. To say it went up in smoke would be an understatement. There was no mushroom cloud, no shockwave, just a fireball and a crash of thunder. Nothing of the Pyramid was left, just a crater. Isaac stepped on the breaks as they came up to the gate.

xxXXxx

Now that they have gone on an actual mission… What do you think? Do you like the semi cliffhanger or do you want me to resolve how they get back to the SGC? What do you think about the combination and chemistry of these characters? Next chapter will have one of the crossovers I promised so please stay tuned.

In case it confuses people I changed the sniper's name from Lisa to Maria because a friend pointed out that she had a very white first name with a very Hispanic last name.


End file.
